SBFFL Origins: Sing Sweet Nightingale
by Sometrashyfanficwriterhelp
Summary: Nightingale, the nutorious 'Devil of New Orwell' and head leader of the trio gang called; SBFFL who are known for devoting and dedicating to the unfortunate and killing 60 percent of Caraviggo Mobsters! But who was this 'Devil' ? It seem peculiar no one knows who he was.
1. Little Drew

The Drew family were a happy family, though they didn't had the money a functional family should have. But they still managed to get a proper meal on the table, 'why weren't they're a lot of options for Mr and Mrs Drew?' You might ask well it's very simple, Joseph Drew despite being the manager of his own company business was tight due to a stupid decision of having an amusement park which flopped terribly and after his friend/ The co-founder of the studio had retired due to being Homesick that made matters worst.. It was even worst when Joseph wasn't able to pay enough for his workers in the studio which eventually his workers turned on the poor man and left him with a crumbling business. Despite a tragic measure, still being the breadwinner Joseph still provided for his family he worked at least 2 jobs just to be able to pay for the rent of his house, and pay for his son's school fees.

Ethel Drew while Joseph had to work, Ethel decided it would be best if the son dropped out of school and she were to home schooled him now, yes it was true Joseph felt angry and refused the idea of not letting their son be able to have a higher education in society at last he agreed to the terms, after all he married a woman with a diploma in Mathematics and Physics too bad Scientists and Schools didn't want her simply because she was a woman but digressed the woman took matters into her own hands in taking care of her son..

William Drew, when William was born on 21st February 1913. The first and only child of Joseph F. Drew and Ethel C. Maudbody, the poor soul that's all i could say. That bubbly, outgoing and gulible boy would have to turn into one of the 'Devils' of New Orwell. People nowadays forget that the cold hearted killers, thieves and the most awful things you can imagine aren't born like that; everyone has a story. And William's story is gonna start

" Joe! where's my money? It's been 3 weeks!" The landlord asked, " I swear to you we don't have that much of money just give us a few more weeks and then we can-" "eNOUGH!" The landlord shouted at Joseph pushing him to the floor Ethel wasn't able to fight back after all this was Joseph fight, "YOU HAVE TO PAY UP JOEY! I'M SICK OF YOU'RE EXCUSES IF YOU COULDN'T PAY A HOUSE, THEN JUST GO HOMELESS YER' CUNT!" The landlord treated the family with a pistol in his hand "Or someone Will get hurt!" As the man in the black tuxedo used that pistol and pointed at the 8 year old burnette child who was watching it happened. Joseph with quick parental instincts, started tackled the tuxedo man and started having an unfair fight which led to their landlord using his gun and BANG! That's all it took, those 5 minutes was all it took for William to realised the harsh reality of this city he lived in. The man he knew, the father he Loved and Cherished the most was laying on a pool of blood, His blood. "I'm sorry Bill," was his last words before going limb, William was still confused but sad all he could do was sit there and sobbed his eyes out as his love one was gone as for that landlord, he quickly got outta' the scene as he didn't wanted to be held responsible for this murder but was quickly backfired when the police arrived.William will (eh puns William will because...okay) never forget that day his mother behind him holding him from behind in a disgusted look on her face as tears dropped from her face, the Murder cuffed and walking to his consequences it all happens all of a sudden just to take that in, but all William knew was his father was gone..and you could never, ever bring him back.


	2. Drew To Aftons

It's been 4 months since Mr Drew passed away it made matters worst when Ethel struggled to get a job. Dear old Ethel, without Joseph around Ethel, now became a waitress and it seemed like men would often either mock and humiliated her or give certain gestures to the poor Dame. Well.. All except one.

"Ethel Muadbody?" A man with a fedora and grey suit said in surprised as if he met Ethel and it has been " George?.. George Gillburg Afton?!" The waitress exclaimed, once Ethel finished her shifted she immediately had a date with one of her Good pal George Afton. Who was George? You might asked, well Ethel and George were Childhood friends all the way to college, they would have been Childhood sweethearts if Joseph wasn't in the way. For the Next 5 months George would have been keeping Ethel's bed warm, the next two more months George would have had a good and clear introduction to his soon to be step son William.. William at first had a very eerie feeling about George, though yes Ethel met him since infants, William had no clue about this man and felt very unsafe around his presence but as any oblivious child William soon trusted George, which now looking back at it William should have still trusted his gut when he still had the chance.

But it was too late, once William turned 10 George and Ethel were already having a wedding and since George had a good salary unlike Joseph [ eXECPT ONE OF THEM DIDN'T TURNED OUT TO BE A BASTARD] it seem like the Drews or should I say the Aftons were gonna have a better life... Or so William thought.


	3. Discrimination

1925 the young brunette was at home; both his parents still working late like they always did, it was lonely but the child didn't mind it after all despites the age he could take care off himself thanks to Ethel teaching him responsibilities and a buck load of chores she'll give him. "19:00.. that"ll give me 20 minuets to iron my uniform and pack my bag, another 5 more minuet to wash and dry my shoes then I'll pack my bags and take a shower and go to sleep" the boy spoke out loud and started his chores before going to sleep at eight o'clock sharp. After all of that dirty work was done the warm bath was set up, onced William checked the tempreture of the water he took off his clothes and stepped into the warmish water then started cleaning himself as he was done he heard a loud slam from a distance "must be step father," he thought as he put on his purple jammies a loud bang was behind William following a drunken but George's true colours shouting "OPEN UP JOESPH I KNOW YOU'RE FUCKIN' IN THERE!"

As Door banged even louder the shouting became vulgur; at this point William was connering himself not knowing where to go or what to do then the banging stopped; but that would have lead to the handle breaking giving George the oppritunity to finally step in the bathroom "There you are cunt!" George gritted his teeth in anger William tried to escape but due to George's large (but not fat!) body George pinned him down to the ground; William at this was scared starting to cry in fear and pleading for mercy in Italian which made the situation worst. George stood up unblucking his belt and used it as a whip "You think just because you're a immigrant everyone fucking loves you! Everyone loves your mother's fucking language! (Joesph's mom was Italian) So you think Ethel would love you because you're a fucking Immigrant?!" He yelled as he whipped his belt even harder causing William to cry even harder "YOU THINK BECAUSE YOU AND MICHAEL (Joesph's brother) SERVED THE TOON WAR THAT GAVE YOU THE FUCKING PRIVILAGE TO FUCKING BECOME A CITIZEN OF MESSMUR?!" George stood up and yelled at William but this time stopped beating him with the belt "ANSWER ME!" He commanded; but William had no courage to speak up and continued sobbing after that pain "ANSWER ME CUNT!" George snapped, then stepped on William's small fragial hand which caused the brunette to cry in pain like as if the belt didn't hurt him enough "NO, NO I HAVE NO PRIVILEGE TO COME TO MESSMUR PLEASE LET ME GO PLEASE!" William cried in pain but instead of being satisfied George stepped on his hand even harder "SPEAK IT IN ITALIAN AND I KNOW ITALIAN YOU FUCKING IMMIGRANT!" George hissed "Non ho alcun privilegio!" William sobbed the words outta his mouth George had a smirk on his face "Say. It. Again." George orderd as he stepped on William's hand even harder "Non ho alcun privilegio! Sono solo un immagrante di Messmur quindi non ho il diritto di essere cittadino!" William pleaded "Good." George stopped stepping on William's hand then harsly told William "Drop that language of yours! This is Messmur not Fleischers, so you jolly well speak english.Understood?" Which William responded with a nod "Good now go to your room," George said which William was realvied to do so George mutterd 'that word' under his breath as William stepped into his bedroom he'd lock the door and started softly sobbing which will become a frequent weekday pattern; he didn't know whom to turn to at the time even his mother was already out of the solution simply because she worked late "Oh daddy.." he cried under his breath "how'd I wish you were here," as the poor child sobbed to sleep.


End file.
